A match made underschemes?
by girlcanwrite16
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Troy and Gabriella were set up originally? Read on to find out
1. Present to Past

A Match Made Under...Schemes?

Chapter One-How did it happen?

_How did this all happen?_ Thought Gabriella one day as her and Troy were busy shopping for their wedding. Just one look at her fiance's eyes made her look back at one fall day...10 years ago!

_...Flashback..._

"Mama, how can you expect me to move half-way through the year?" Gabriella Montez asked as her mother was showing her around her new school, East High.

Her mother. Elizabeth, sighed."Gabi, please try to like this school, I promise, no more moves."

Man, how can she do this to me? This is my 10th school in the last 5 years. As always, I will never find friends in this big school.

BRRRRRING!!

I run as fast as I can, trying not to be late to home room, when I run into someone. I try to grab something as I fall onto the hard and dirty floor.

"Man, I am sor-Hi." said this boy as I look up into his baby blue eyes."What is your name?"

"I am Gabriella Montez, and you are-"

"Troy. Troy Bolton." Troy said, smiling a grin cute enough to make my knees melt.

"Well, Troy, do you think you can help me find my home room? I'm looking for Mrs. Darbus." I said as I try to find a reason to talk to this guy.

"Yeah, that is my homeroom, come on." Troy said as he flashed me a smile and held out his arm. I took it and followed him into homeroom, everyones' eyes were one me!

"Troy, Miss Montez, come in and take a seat. Welcome to East High, Miss Montez." Mrs. Darbus said as she pointed to 2 chairs on opposite sides of the room. I walk to my seat by a deep African-American girl and a blonde haired sparkley girl.

"Hello, I'm Taylor. That is Sharpey." Said Taylor as she pointed to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." I said, smiling, liking the friendliness of these 2 girls.

"Well, do you have any idea who that gorgeous hunk of a guy was that you came in with?" Sharpey said excitedly.

"Well, I ran into him in the hall, and he said his name was Troy Bolton." I said, wondering why they were all excited.

"Well, he so happens to be the star basketball player in the entire school! He usually doesn't talk to girls unless they are his friends." Said Taylor as she looks longingly toward Troy.

"You like him?" I ask, wondering if he had a girlfriend.

"No, I-"

"SHE likes Chad, Troy's best friend and team mate." Sharpey said smiling as Taylor's face turns beat red.

"Shar, come on, he's looking at me." Taylor said as she waves to Chad, who waves back.

Meanwhile, with the guys...

"Dude,who was that girl that came in with you? And where were you hiding her?" Chad Dunworth asked his best friend of 10 years, Troy.

"Her name is Gabriella Montez. She's new here, I believe. I ran into her-literally- in the hall." Troy said as he dreamt about having Gabriella in his life for a long time.

"Well, you interested?" Chad asked has he watched Troy stare at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I am.' Troy said slowly as he envisioned his future...


	2. Author's note

**Sorry about this guys, but I would like to get at least 10 reviews before I put another chapter in...Please be honest and I accept annoynemous reviews! Thanks!!**


	3. Going out

Chapter 3- Going out

"So, Gabi, what do you like about Troy?" Taylor asks me as we walk towards AP Statistics(My high school offers it).

"Well, I can tell just from the way he acts that he is sweet, kind and considerate fo others. And by what classes he takes, he is smart and loves sports. He is perfect!" I say as I smile.

Taylor jsut laughs with me as we get to class, and I realized that I was going to be sitting next to none other then Troy Bolton. Taylor looks back at me during homework time and winks at me.

"Hey Gabriella! Having a good first day so far?" Troy asked as we started working on our homework.

"Its Gabi. And yeah, so far. Taylor and Sharpey are pretty nice, although they say they liked some of your friends, but are too shy to say anything." I whisper to him, making sure Taylor wasn't listening.

"Well, I might be able to do something about that. I can set Taylor up with Chad, and Sharpey with Zeke-"

"Really? You would do that?" I ask, getting excited for the girls.

"On one condition." Troy said smiling.

"Sure, anything." I say too quickly.

"Okay, the condition is that you have to be my girlfriend." Troy smiled sexily(if that is a word!)at me, making my insides just melt.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I say, smiling to myself at me and Taylor's conversation this morning.

"Okay, meet you after school at your car." Troy said as we got up to leave.

"Sure." I say, not understanding that I just got a boyfriend within my first few hours at a new school!

"OMW, what did Troy say to you!" Taylor came up to me almost shouting.

"Well, lets just say you are going to be surprised at lunch." I say, smiling at our deal.

"Really, now why would I be surprised Gabriella?" Taylor looks at me, surprised and wanting information.

"You are not getting anything else out of me!" I laugh as we sit down at a lunch table.

Taylor's POV

**"Um...Taylor?" I hear someone ask. OMW! It can't be him!**

**"Yes...Chad?" I ask as I see him looking shyly at me.**

**"Well, I was-Well, I mean-"**

**"Chad, its okay, just ask me your question." I say as I smile warmly at him.**

**"Well, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Chad asked me as he smiled into my eyes.**

**"Sure, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I say as I get up and hug him.**

**"Okay, well, May I meet you at my mustang after school?" Chad asked as I was still excited.**

**"Sure. See you then." I tell him as he squeezes my hand before he goes back to his table with Troy and the other basketball players.**

**"Gabriella, did you set that up?" I asked her as I sat back down.**

**Gabriella's POV**

**"I will tell you, just wait for a little bit." I told her, watching Sharpey beside us.**

**Sharpey's POV**

**"Well, that was eventful Taylor. Congrats! You finally got him!" I said, wishing I had someone to do something that sweet for me.**

**"Hey Sharpey! Can I ask you something?" I hear a huskey voice ask me. I knew who it was before I turned around.**

**"Sure Zeke. What's up?" I asked, puzzled and excited all at once.**

**"Well, I have noticed for a while now that you have become a really beautiful girl, and I would be honored to have you as my girlfriend. Would you be my girlfriend Sharpey?" Zeke asks as he stares into my eyes.**

**I sit there speechless until I remember that he was waiting for an answer. "Yes, I would love you be your girlfriend." I say as I jump up and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me as he walks away, saying he would call me later.**

**There is only person who could have gotten him to do that- Gabriella!**

**Gabriella's POV**

**"GABI!!" I hear Taylor and Sharpey as I smile to myself.**

**"Yes?"**

**"How did you get Chad and Zeke to finally ask us out?" Taylor asked as Sharpey nodded.**

**"Well, in AP Statistics, Troy asked me how my day was and I told him about how you guys liked Chad and Zeke and he said he could hook you guys up because he said they liked you too, but there was a condition."**

**"WHAT CONDITION?!" They practically scream at me.**

**"That I become his girlfriend." I said, looking down.**

**"This is so amazing!" Sharpey said.**

**" We can triple date!" Taylor says as we laugh.**

**"Want me to walk you to class, Gabs?" Troy asked as he walked over.**

**The girls started laughing. "Sure Troy." I said, directing him away from them.**


End file.
